koo_starkfandomcom-20200214-history
The Perfume Affair
The Perfume Affair The Profumo Affair was a `sex scandal` in the United Kingdom. The democratically elected Conservative Party`s government had appointed as Secretary of State for War, John Profumo, who was discovered in March 1963 to have had a relationship with nude model, Christine Keeler, who was allegedly also having a relationship with Captain Yevgeny Ivanov, a Russian naval attaché, so compromising Britain`s security with regard to the Soviet Union during the `Cold War` between the West and Eastern Europe, over which Russian communism had held sway since the end of the Second World War (1939-45). The `Cold War` ended with the collapse of the Soviet system, which held the ideological position that the state should control manufacturing industry. The Western model of capitalism in which national socio-economies were based on the principle of a `free market` for goods to be produced that people wanted was proven more successful. It was feared that the Soviet Union would force other nations to accept communism, that is, what the state thought was good for them, militarily. The `Cold War` (1947-91) was a struggle between communist and capitalist ideologies that, fortunately, never resulted in a `hot` military confrontation, although it raised the problem of `bread and circuses`, which capitalism was most criticizable for. The `circus` was the ancient Roman amphitheatre where mass murders and gladiatorial combats were common for the entertainment of the conurbations of great cities like Rome. The objection to capitalist theory was that national populations wanted bread, that is, the basics of human existence, without genuine progress, and `circuses`, that is, entertainment of the lowest and most vulgar sort. The socialist argument of the English Labour Party, as the main democratic rival to the Conservative Party, was that `liberal` capitalist governments vouchsafed `bread and circuses`, because it kept the workforce they`d created at a low level of development as slaves. The Profumo Affair of March 1963 was `sensitive` because military secrets were sought by both sides of the `Cold War` to obtain an advantage should war occur. Conservative Prime Minister Harold MacMillan`s resignation in October 1963 and the subsequent election of a Labour government highlighted the significance that John Profumo`s affair with nude model, Christine Keeler, had with the press, and was politically similar to the newspaper reports of the relationship New York actress, Koo Stark, had with Prince Andrew, the Duke of York, which began after the release of her movie, The Awakening Of Emily (1976). The British establishment terminated it ostensibly without reference to the nudity, or her previous film, Adolescents (1975), and subsequent movie, Cruel Passion (1977), which together detailed the progressive sexual degradation of a woman. Koo Stark`s political role, and future career as a New York actress, was further curtailed when she auditioned for the role of Princess Leia in the science fiction movie, Star Wars (1977), and Carrie Fisher was preferred, while Koo got the part of Camie, a supporter of the rebel Federation against the evil Empire on the planet Tatooine, during the period in which the rebels were preparing to attack the Empire`s `Death Star`, a technological structure as large as a small moon designed to be a killer of Federation planets. The fall of the Soviet Union, as the evil Empire threatening a hot war with the West, resulted in the creation of the Russian Federation. Although the Soviet military and the Communist Party attempted a coup d`état in August 1991, President Mikhail Gorbachev was able to declare the Federation a reality on December 26. The movie franchise, Star Wars, depicts a hot war between the Soviet Union and the West translated onto cinema screens as science fiction where the planets of the rebel Federation correspond to those Eastern European nation `satellite` states of the Soviet Union held in thrall by the Russians during the `Cold War`, although later films project fears of terrorists from the Middle East as agents of the evil Empire living on desert worlds opposed to the Jedi knights of the Federation. Koo`s role as Camie was deleted from Star Wars IV: A New Hope, which was the first of the novels to be filmed despite its being the fourth of the series` chronology in a movie franchise extending to a sixth film, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005), by the first decade of the 21st century. Koo`s scenes were deleted because of her reputation as a `sex star` during her relations with the English Duke of York, Prince Andrew which, according to newspaper paparazzi around the world, verged on rebellion against `family values`. Andrew married Sarah Ferguson, rather than Koo, as Sarah was English and `aristocratic` enough for her to be accepted by Queen Elizabeth II`s court while Koo was an American actress from New York with a reputation for wearing only perfume in her movies. The English aristocracy and British establishment didn`t want another `perfume` affair and so `Randy Andy` was dissuaded from marrying Koo, who was perceived as a dangerously `political` rebel, like her deleted Star Wars: A New Hope character, Camie Marstrap. Although the `Death Star` in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope was destroyed by the rebels, and a second too in Star Wars VI: Return Of The Jedi (1983), there was a symbol of evil on Earth at the beginning of the 21st century, Osama Ben Laden, whose name has spurious kinship with `Ben` Kenobi, also called Obi Wan Kenobi, the Jedi knight foremost in defence of the Federation against Darth Vader, the enforcer of the evil Empire. Osama Ben Laden was the leader of the terrorist group, Al Qaeda, `the base`, operating out of Islamic fundamentalist Afghanistan and elsewhere. As Darth Vader embraced the `dark side` of `the force` as the enforcer of the evil Empire in Star Wars, so Osama Ben Laden, leader of the terrorist organization, Al Qaeda, embraced the force`s `dark side` at the beginning of the 21st century, when his group hijacked civil airplanes to crash them into the Twin Towers of New York and precipitate global war between the United States of America and her allies, including Britain, and Saddam Hussein, Middle Eastern dictator, who`d offered bases to Al Qaeda and Osama Ben Laden in Iraq. The destruction of the Twin Towers doesn`t look like a `sex scandal` unless they`re understood as `sex candles`. It`s traditional in the Moslem religion of Islam to burn incense in `mabkhara`, which are incense censers constructed in the shape of towers. The world was incensed at the burning of the Twin Towers of the World Trade Centre, because that was the terrorists` intention. The English government`s renaming of the Houses of Parliament`s clock tower in London, formerly named for the bell, `Big Ben`, as `Queen Elizabeth Tower`, suggests the name `Ben` was perceived by the British establishment, after the terrorist attack on New York on September 11, 2001, as an obvious terrorist target for Al Qaeda, that is, they didn`t want the British Parliament`s clock tower becoming `mabkhara` as Osama Ben Laden, the exponent of the `dark side` of `the force` against the United States, had burned the Twin Towers of the World Trade Centre. The planet, Tatooine, in the system Tatoo, is central to the Star Wars: A New Hope and appears in every other movie about the Federation and the evil Empire of the `Death Star`. A `tattoo` is the military term for a drumbeat understood as an order to return to barracks and derives from the Low Countries (Belgium and the Netherlands) of Europe during the Thirty Years` War (1618-48). The `tap-toe` of the Dutch drummers meant `stop pouring beer from the tap` as it interfered with their largely mercenary army`s return to the garrison after off duty carousing in the evenings at local taverns. In Moslem countries alcohol is `haraam`, that is, forbidden, by Islam, which takes its religious precepts from the holy book of the Koran (610-30 C.E.) as dictated to the Prophet Mohammed by the angels. Consequently, the Twin Towers correspond to the handles used to produce forbidden pints from the Islamic fundamentalist terrorist point of view, that is, women`s penis` semen. Because `futanarian` women are born virgin with hymens of their own, sexual pleasure is entirely masturbatory, or through sexual fertilization of another`s host womb, which means they can remain virgin while producing pints of semen. Such a powerful picture of women`s virginity is `haraam` to slavers. The attack on the World Trade Centre on 9/11, 2001, by Osama Ben Laden`s terrorist group, Al Qaeda, was designed to invite US servicemen for another `round`, where `round` is English vernacular for a `bullet`, but also `beers bought by each member of a group in turn`. The term `ta` probably derived from the beer drinkers` thanks for a last drink, which is why it`s common practice to use `ta` in English, although `ta` is more properly understandable as a code identifying a member of the T.A. or Territorial Army, that is, the part-time volunteer force trained to work with the regular army at need, for example, during the war to remove Saddam Hussein`s invading army from Kuwait (1990-1). Returning thanks is what Tatoo means, so the name of the planetary system, where the planet Tatooine is, means `mother` in Star Wars: A New Hope. `Ben` Kenobi`s pupil, Luke Skywalker, returns to Tatooine as a Jedi knight after the destruction of the first `Death Star`, which is in keeping with the military usage of `tattoo`, but his whereabouts is betrayed to the evil Empire by Laze Loneozner, who is married to Camie, because Luke was her friend and so might assist her escape from being a slave mother. Al Qaeda`s destruction of the Twin Towers wasn`t strictly `tatoo` in the sense of a `call to duty` , because `tatoo` means `return to barracks`. 9/11 was another round before Barack Obama became President of the United States after George W. Bush`s declared `War On Terror` (2003-) made what the German Nazis called `Blitzkrieg`, that is, `total war`, irrevocable, and a return to barracks an impossibility for those who saw spies and terrorists everywhere in a return to the style of Joseph McCarthy `witchunts` not seen on such a scale since the US Senator demanded authority in February 1950 to purge the nation of `reds`. The `blood drinkers` of Al Qaeda wanted another round with US President George W. Bush at the beginning of what British fantasy writer J. R. R. Tolkien calls the Third Age (T.A.) in his novel The Lord Of The Rings (1954-5), filmed in three parts, The Fellowship Of The Ring (2001), The Two Towers (2002) and The Return Of The King (2003). In the UK the Territorial Army (T.A.) at the beginning of Tolkien`s Third Age (T.A.) corresponds traditionally with the volunteer `fellowship of the ring`, which was formed to destroy the power of the Dark Lord, Sauron. The Twin Towers of New York correspond to Orthanc, the `Cunning Mind` of the wizard Saruman, and Minus Morgul, `Moon`, the tower of Sauron, the Dark Lord, in The Two Towers, the second part of J. R. R. Tolkien`s trilogy. Because the flag of Al Qaeda is the moon and Osama Ben Laden was `cunning`, the Twin Towers of New York were his targets, while the reestablishing of peace in the Middle East after the deposing of Al Qaeda`s supporter, dictator Saddam Hussein of Iraq, the `Dark Lord` of the Middle East, presages the return of the `king of peace`, Jesus Christ, in his `Second Coming` as the `New Redeemer`, born from the `woman clothed with the sun and with the moon at her feet`, as the `red dragon` of the `serpent`s seed` grown to full size waited in vain to devour he who will `rule the nations with an iron scepter` to prevent war. In J. R. R. Tolkien`s The Lord Of The Rings, the wizard of Orthanc, Saruman, sought to replace Sauron as the `Dark Lord`, to whom Minas Morgul, `The Tower Of The Moon`, belonged. Both Saruman and Sauron were evil and so represent the divergent but equally evil wills of Osama Ben Laden and Saddam Hussein driving on the Al Qaeda plane hijackers to soar on towards the Twin Towers on 9/11, 2001, and precipitate a return to global warfare by crashing civil aircraft into the World Trade Centre. Saddam Hussein had offered bases to Al Qaeda so that its terrorism could spread further, and so that alliance invited the forces of the Third Age (T.A.) for another round of `blood drinking`. Because J. R. R. Tolkien was English the volunteers of the fellowship of the Territorial Army (T.A.) correspond to the latent powers of England at the outset of the Third Age (T.A) activated to deny the power of the `Dark Lord`, represented by the figures of Osama Ben Laden and Saddam Hussein, who were attempting to restore the evil Empire of the `serpent`s seed` at the beginning of the third millennium on Earth: `Grisly smiles, that don't flake off. Corny-colored demons leering. Vampire photos, sucking the skin.`1 Although the lyric from `Tatoo Vampire` by Blue Oyster Cult (BOC) from the album, Agents Of Fortune, seems unrelated, pearls come from oysters and New York harbor is famous for oysters, just as Pearl harbor is named for the `pearl of great price` (Matt: 13. 45-6), which is heaven on Earth, in Hawaii. The Japanese attacked the US Pacific fleet at Pearl harbor on 7 December, 1941, to bring the US into World War Two (1939-45), and so `Liberty` in New York harbor was attacked on September 11, 2001, to bring the US into a second Gulf war to depose Saddam Hussein, which ended with the killing of Osama Ben Laden, that is, the `Ben` Kenobi of the `dark side of the force`, by Navy Seal Team Six in the shade of Pakistan`s Military Academy on May 2, 2011. The US `special forces` weren`t `soldiers of fortune`'', that is, mercenaries, who aren`t concerned with the `pearl of great price`, that is, freedom, because they`re not professionally interested in the nation they`re being paid to dive for: `Though blindness is confusing, it shows that you're not here.`2 In the developmental psychology of Carl Gustav Jung (1875-1961) the `pearl of great price` represented by Pearl harbor and `Liberty` isn`t won by `blood drinking` amongst foes. It`s the God archetype amongst the collective archetypes of the unconscious that exist within each individual `Self` to impel developmental functionality. Jung speaks of diving into the unconscious `Self` in order to activate the God archetype and learn what it is that the individual needs in order to develop. According to Jung the archetypes of the God archetype or `Self` appear variously in dreams, art and the imagination as figures or images to further human progress. The Navy Seals of Team Six on May 2, 2011, represent the `pearl divers` of the US `special forces`, who`re concerned with the progress of the human species, so that the `pearl of great price`, heaven on Earth, can become real. In psychological terms Osama `Ben` Laden was a devouring ''imago and not an archetype, which is why the Great Seal of the United States of America has the eagle as its emblem of the authority of the President. It`s the sealed hymen of the future of the human species of `futanarian` woman with her own penis` semen that Navy Seals have to be psychologically trained to understand they`re protecting, or combat is only the perpetuation of women`s host wombs enslavement in physical and spiritual slavery for the human race to an alien parasitical devourer. As `tatoo` means `return` militarily, so tatoo `wean`, that is, Camie`s homeworld of Tatooine in Star Wars: A New Hope, represents an infant`s return to mother`s breast milk so it can continue developing. The planet Tatooine represents rebirth, that is, a return to the womb of the mother and her breasts` milk after being weaned for a time outside of the star system Tatoo. The destruction of the `Death Star` of the evil Empire of the Emperor Palpatine in Star Wars: A New Hope represents Jesus Christ`s overcoming of death upon the cross of his crucifixion and subsequent Resurrection and Ascension to heaven, which prefigures the Resurrection of `woman`s seed` as the `futanarian` human species of woman with her own penis` semen and capacity for sexually reproducing her own brains` power for escape through technology. As Jesus was born uncontaminated by male `seed`, so a return to the womb of the mother as an infant in the star system Tatoo means `woman`s seed` will be reborn in heaven through her own penis` `seed`, which is what reincarnation should be. The `serpent`s seed` of men aren`t able to accept the transubstantiation symbolism of the Catholic Communion service, for example, which deals with Jesus and his disciples` `Last Supper` together before his betrayal as the host by the disciple Judas Iscariot for `thirty pieces of silver` to the Roman authorities in Palestine as a dissident. In Catholicism the `bread and wine` given by Jesus to the disciples as symbols of Christ`s `body and blood` is perceived as being transformed from the hand of the priest in preparation for Resurrection. The name of the planet Tatooine means the `land of milk and honey`, that is, motherland promised to the Jews by God in the Bible as the `chosen people`. As it`s only possible to be born a Jew from a woman, Jews are women, which is the secret of transubstantiation communicated to Eve when God warned her `seed` would have `perpetual enmity` with the `serpent`s seed` before she will leave for a `new heaven and Earth` and: `… crush the head of the serpent as she leaves. (Gen: 3. 15) The queen of Sheba once showed Solomon (1 Kings: 10), reputed to be wise, artificial and fresh flowers, and she wanted him to tell the difference. He had bees brought in. The penis` `seed` always prefers the womb of the woman, so the `land of milk and honey` is the motherland of the `chosen people`. Because women have their own penis` semen as `futanarian` humans with the capacity to sexually reproduce her own brains` power for the creation of liberating technology and socio-economic independence from men, women are men`s prisoners, because it isn`t common knowledge they sexually reproduce as a species, and so metanoia, that is, brain conversion (Mk: 1. 4), and transubstantiation, which is the desire for `futanarian` human Resurrection, is required. In ancient Greece women`s host wombs were enslaved in homosexual pederasty to further war. The demolishing of the World Trade Centre reestablished `rough trade`, that is, the payment of men to `engage` with richer men in those `acts of brutality and violence`3 that are associated with homosexuality and pederasty. The events of 9/11 were a `sex scandal`, because women weren`t allowed to know. From the point of view of Islamic fundamentalism, the Twin Towers were `mabkhara`, that is, `sex candles` invoking the war god, Mars. Koo Stark`s role as Camie Marstrap was deleted from Star Wars: A New Hope because her name, `Mars trap`, is the trap men fall into as reincarnated slaves of homosexual pederasty and war. Although the USA`s defeat of the red circle of the flag of Japan in World War Two, when the power of the sun was unleashed upon the cities of Nagasaki and Hiroshima, symbolizes the overcoming of the red planet, Mars, god of war, the traditionally Arabian male moon on the flag of Al Qaeda represents the `incensed` terrorist`s god, who doesn`t want `futanarian` women to escape Earth`s `death camp`. Koo`s character of Camie Marstrap in Star Wars: A New Hope was deleted because war is a trap and cinema critics could have revealed that, which would have interfered with men`s Mars, god of war, pogroming. The dead moon is the visible sign in the evening of woman`s sterility, while the next closest planet to Earth, red Mars, has already been named for the ancient Roman god of war. Just as Japan`s white flag with its red circle was the evil Empire of the war god, Mars, to the United States during the Second World War, so the moon of the flag of Al Qaeda represented the sterilization of `futanarian` woman`s hopes for her own penis` `seed` by crashing hijacked planes into the Twin Towers of the World Trade Centre of New York to reestablish warfare and the role of women`s host wombs as slaves to the reincarnating of the `serpent`s seed` for homosexual pederasty and `rough trade` without possibility of escape to a friendly `next world` or in a hereafter without the devouring imago of men she`s been conditioned to expect. The moon at the feet of the statue of `Liberty` makes her `the woman clothed with her sun and with the moon at her feet` in her birth waters of New York harbor after the raising of the flag of the moon of Al Qaeda on 9/11, 2001, at the Twin Towers in New York. The subsequent death on May 2, 2011, of Osama Ben Laden, who had striven to sunder `futanarian` woman from her own penis` `seed` to maintain the human species in slavery to pederasty and war`s devouring is the `sun` that the woman`s flesh is `clothed with` before the Second Advent of Jesus Christ as the `New Redeemer` who will `rule the nations with an iron scepter` to prohibit the sundering of the `futanarian` human `seed` of women with their own penis` semen with the authority of God. Koo Stark`s name and relationship with Prince Andrew, the Duke of York, was used by the English press to define a coup as unwanted at a time when the English were concerned over reports amongst army units that some senior ranking officers were preparing to overthrow the Labour administration of Prime Minister, James Callaghan, and swear allegiance to Elizabeth, wife of George VI, Queen Elizabeth II`s father, as they had done before World War Two. Although the advent of Margaret Thatcher as Conservative Prime Minister and the Falklands war (1982) with Argentina ostensibly satiated the `blood drinkers`, whether a coup occurred in England is a moot question because revisionism in the Soviet Union, for example, erased much of what had been recorded there as history, and that could have happened in the United Kingdom too. Although `Randy Andy`, the Duke of York, didn`t marry New Yorker Koo, the fiction was Koo would wait, and Kuwait was the fiction writ larger. The second Gulf war began against New York, Koo Stark`s home state, while the home of the character, Camie Marstrap, who was deleted from Star Wars IV: A New Hope, was Anchorhead, `Old City New`, which is what New York is symbolically, because the old city of York is in Yorkshire, England, and so the Duke of York, Prince Andrew, was the hope erased and unrealized by Koo, the New Yorker. In Yorkshire, England, a `yorker` is a ball delivered by a fast bowler in the game of cricket. It gets under the bat and takes out the `middle wicket`, which is English vernacular for the penis, because the legs are vulgarly conceived as the other two wickets defended by the batter. The Twin Towers were New Yorkers` from an English cricketer`s perspective, because the hijacked planes of Al Qaeda got under the US` radar. As a New Yorker herself, Koo Stark represented the hope of a generation of sex workers who knew human women have their own penis` `seed` and capacity for sexually reproducing their own brains` power, but she was `yorked` in England by the Duke of York and the other Royals, before Al Qaeda took out the other two wickets of the Twin Towers and left `woman`s seed` without a `leg to stand on`. After the English press` evinced disapproval of sex work had removed the `middle wicket` of the American woman, 9/11, 2001, reestablished homosexual pederasty and war when Al Qaeda symbolically `yorked` a woman already bowled and missing her `middle wicket`. Defaming Koo`s character, before deleting her role as Camie Marstrap in Star Wars: A New Hope paved the way for the `serpent`s seed` of men`s re-enslaving of the host womb of humanity. Al Qaeda`s terrorist hijacking of `civil` planes to impolitely crash them into the World Trade Centre and treacherously `york` the other two wickets left human women `without a leg to stand on` and precipitated global `rough trade` for the destruction of the human civilization, culture and art humanity`s host wombs are still able to produce in the spirit of God despite the alien parasites` depredations: `Mystery, Babylon the great, mother of harlots and of the abominations of the Earth.` (Rev: 17. 5) Born uncontaminated by male semen from his mother, the Virgin Mary, Jesus Christ was the first of `futanarian` woman`s `seed` to be born as a man independent of the alien parasite`s host wombs, but he was betrayed as the host at the `Last Supper` by Judas Iscariot, who effectively betrayed the host womb of the species by selling Jesus Christ for `thirty pieces of silver` to the Jewish religious police, the Pharisees, and the sadistic Palestinian and Roman sadists, who tortured and murdered him on the cross of crucifixion, because that`s what the `serpent`s seed` do. Jesus offered `bread and wine`, as symbols of his `body and blood`, to the disciples in friendship, but the `serpent`s seed` only want to devour the produce of women`s host womb and deny her own `seed`, so Jesus` teaching of Redemption for mankind, through the forgiveness of women, was muted, as was his teaching of the Resurrection of `woman`s seed`: `At the resurrection people will neither marry nor be given in marriage; they will be like the angels in heaven.` (Matt: 22. 30) Cricket is a sport played between two teams of eleven with ten outfielders and one bowler delivering a ball at a batsman who has to hit the ball some distance so that he can run before an outfielder gets the ball. Each success is a `run` and the contest is modelled on the cut of a knight`s broadsword. If the batsman has his wicket knocked down by the ball, another from the eleven takes his place. The successful team is the one with the most `runs`. Although `futanari` is a Japanese term for women with a penis and `seed` of their own in Japan`s `manga` cartoon art form, `fut` in Hungarian means`run`, while `tanar` is `teacher`, which suggests that Jesus` teachings of Redemption and Resurrection for `woman`s seed` was understandable to J. R. R. Tolkien whose own language of the High Elves used throughout The Lord Of The Rings was devised through his knowledge of Finno-Hungarian. As `futanarian` woman`s human race doesn`t need another foot, that is, the `serpent`s seed` of men, because she has penis` semen of her own for her own host wombs and sexual reproduction of her own brains` powers for liberation, cricket is the `aristocratic` game for English knights who don`t want woman`s race to run, but want to run her by taking out her `middle wicket`, that is, her penis. The Twin Towers represent the death of the human race in homosexual pederasty and war, which Tolkien`s learnéd study of Finno-Hungarian prepared him for and that he describes as the disappearance of the elves. By the dawning of the third millennium, however, the `serpent`s seed` had removed the woman`s penis` `seed`, and were bent on removing what remained of the human`s so their slavery could continue. Unless J. R. R. Tolkien had learned enough to reawaken the flame of humanity where `ember` means `man` in Hungary and most of Eastern Europe had democracy: `They saw what seemed to be tongues of fire that separated and came to rest on each of them. All of them were filled with the Holy Spirit and began to speak in other tongues as the Spirit enabled them.` (Acts: 3-4) Slavery was outlawed in the United States of America after the Civil War (1641-5) between the North and the Southern States where black Africans were brought from Liverpool, England, to work in the cotton plantations. The most common derogatory term for a black who spoke a different tongue was `coon`, because Coon was a Trojan warrior during the besieging of Troy by the Greeks. Coon wounded Agamemnon, the Greek king of Sparta, and had his head cut off. Agamemnon`s brother, Menelaus, was married to Helen who was abducted by Paris, son of Priam, king of Troy. During the siege of Troy to rescue Helen, a huge hollow wooden horse was wordlessly left outside the gates and the Trojans took it into the city where the Greeks emerged to enslave the host wombs of the women as the original `Trojan virus` to further spread their contagion of homosexual pederasty and war. Of course Troy is an upstate city of New York and `work like a Trojan` is an accolade, while `Trojan horse` is mistakenly applied to virus codes created by programers to crash computer systems. Such programers are called `geeks` who`re dictionarily defines as `circus freaks` that eat the heads of chickens, and so 9/11 was eating the head of Coon after cutting it off because, as songwriter John Lennon wrote: `When she's young we kill her will to be free while telling her not to be so smart we put her down for being so dumb. Woman is the nigger of the world.`4 Woman is the `nigger of the world` because it`s `bread and circuses` to men who`ve taught everyone she shouldn`t have any brains through her own human penis` `seed` but be devoured as a species in ceaseless wars of `perpetual enmity` devised for her by the `serpent`s seed` of men. In the Bible God sends the `blood plague` to convert men from this `sin`. According to some biblical scholars the incurable `killer disease` of the HIV/AIDS virus transmitted during the mixing of blood, semen and faeces during anal sex between homosexuals is the `blood plague` of Revelation, which `feigns friendship`wordlessly, like the Greeks before the walls of Troy, in order to convince the white cells defending the body against illness that it`s the same as they are before invading the host and killing the brain: `Men cursed the God of heaven for their pains and their sores but refused to repent of what they had done.` (Rev: 16. 11) Kathleen Dee-Ann Stark, that is, Koo, is Coon Knew York from the perspective of the `bread and circus` vilifiers of the paparazzi for whom `woman is the nigger of the world`. Koo tried to marry the Duke of York, Prince Andrew, so corresponds to the Trojan Coon as Everywoman who has her head cut off by homosexuals in pederasty and war. Men don`t want her to escape enslavement of her host womb as the `futanarian` human race of woman with her own penis` semen for Helen of Troy to sexually reproduce brains and beauty and so she`s attacked by devouring `geek` heroes snapping wordlessly at her heads with their cameras: `Oh, I can't get her off of my brain. I just want to go to the party she gonna go. Can somebody take me home. Ha ha he ha ha ho.`5 Britney Spears was heavily criticized for her song, `If You Seek Amy`, from her Circus album (2008), a euphemism for the horrors of the Roman arena and what still goes on secretly, was interpreted as F * U * C * K Amy. However, F * U * Camie abbreviates Japanese and Finno-Hungarian, that is, `fu` for `futanarian`, with Koo`s deleted character from Star Wars: A New Hope as the codified secret. Britney Spears` album title Blackout (2007) is also important because occlusion is how the wordless censor maintains women`s ignorance and unconsciousness of her species own penis` `seed` and potential for sexual reproduction of her own brains` powers for socio-economic liberation and independence through escape technologies. On the cover of the CD single, `Piece Of Me`, Britney appears wordlessly on the cross of Jesus, because `futanarian` woman`s `seed` is awaiting Resurrection. Spears` `If You Seek Amy` is about women`s `schizophrenia`, because she`s taught her own body should remain undesirable to her, while `Piece Of Me` narrates Britney`s experience of the paparazzi who effectively took away her fortune for `being an exceptional earner` with `a kid` on her `arm` by arousing the ire of the public and subsequently the US judicial system after Britney wordlessly dropped her son`s baseball cap near New York`s Central Park while running for a car and failing to pick it up: `I'm Mrs 'You want a piece of me?' Tryin' and pissin' me off. Well get in line with the paparazzi who's flippin' me off. Hopin' I'll resort to some havoc and end up settlin' in court. Now are you sure you want a piece of me?`6 Koo Stark`s deleted character from Star Wars IV: A New Hope, Camie, wasn`t `gay` except that everyone is `gay` in the sunderer`s `star` system where the `serpent`s seed` of men rule the Earth by keeping the human `futanarian` species of `woman`s seed` as their slaves for devouring in wars of `perpetual enmity` against God`s spirit. Britney Spears` `If You Seek Amy` is an appeal for help because, if `futanarian` woman with her own penis` semen isn`t able to breed human brains on the planet Earth, the species will live as a brain damaged slave in wordless infantilism. Deleting Camie is what the `serpent`s seed` are for. `Old City New` was the staging point on the planet Tatooine for the rebels` destruction of the `Death Star` in Star Wars: A New Hope, but the victory of old York, that is, England, and the USA`s New York, over Kuwait, won`t liberate Koo and the human species as it waits to be devoured amongst the slaves of the devouring dragon of war in its national `death camps`. If Camie waits on men`s penis` `seed`, it won`t put her in the picture; only the Word of God can: `Rocky had come equipped with a gun to shoot off the legs of his rival.`7 The Beatles pop song from The White Album, `Rocky Racoon`, is rock Iraq Koo, New York, where the Twin Towers of the World Trade Centre represent rivalry to a polymath who is plotting using material gleaned from pop culture. Koo had a limited acting career, but she appeared `uncredited` as a `bridesmaid` in The Rocky Horror Picture Show (1975), which is about transvestism or `TV`. The transvestite represents a mocking of the human race of `futanarian` woman with her own penis` `seed` for the sexual reproduction of her own brains` powers, because if she only has the brainpower of her `serpent`s seed` in human slavery of her own host womb she`ll remain a `TV` star killing itself for entertainment in a sundered world of Hollywood, Babylon, `TV`. The Trojan Coon wounded the `Greek`, Agamemnon, and had his head cut off. In the world of the psychopathic polymath he`s `Greek`, that is, engaged in homosexual pederasty or `rough trade`, which is why the World Trade Centre was chosen for the terrorist attack of Al Qaeda`s on 9/11/2001, when the hijacked planes crashed into the Twin Towers to remove the legs of the rival, because the `gay` Agamemnon was `wounded` by Koo, who is Coon, New York, from a `gay` point of view. Koo was a member of the 1991 cast of Cluedo, a `game show` in the United Kingdom, where she had the role of Miss Scarlett. Cluedo is based on the murder mysteries of novelist Agatha Christie, and the most famous is The Mousetrap, which requires the audience of the play not to tell who the murderer was. The killer of the woman is P.C. Trotter, because `PC` is `political correctness`, where adherence to what is deemed appropriate or polite results in disaster, for example, the US` courting of Saddam Hussein as their `boy` in the Middle East to face Iran, which is why they gave him the third largest army in the world. Described as the global policeman for a generation or more by the people of the Earth through the United Nations and elsewhere, the US failed because `PC` demands that everyone accepts it. In Arabia women wear the one-piece coverall of the burkha to conceal themselves publically, whereas the West displays women`s unclothed beauty constantly. Because women have their own penis` semen as `futanarian` humans, the burkha represents her concealment. From an Arabian perspective the events of 9/11/2001, identifies the absence of women from Western imagery. Nude model Koo Stark`s appearance on Cluedo represents the Arabian question: where is the murdered American woman? As the deleted Camie Marstrap from Star Wars IV: A New Hope, Koo has fallen into the trap of the red planet, Mars, the war god, while as Miss Scarlett from Cluedo she is either the murderer, or innocent, but still a suspect of the actual killer, P.C. Trotter, that is, if `political correctness` is to be believed, P.C. Trotter is the hero, whereas he`s the murderer: the policeman has murdered the woman. It`s the Arabian detective`s answer to the absence of the American woman`s penis, because she`s naked everywhere. The Beatles` song `Rocky Racoon` (1968) is a lyrical narrative that reveals `Nancy` to be the woman between the rivals, so the obvious candidate is Nancy Ajram, the Arabian singing star, who doesn`t appear nude, while rock Iraq Koo, New York, is the American woman with the well known `rack`, where that`s American slang for a woman`s visible breasts. Camie Marstrap is a homonym for `mousetrap` so Koo is American woman murdered at the beginning of the Agatha Christie drama, The Mousetrap, by the representatively `politically correct` policeman, `Pigs` Trotter, while the diverting of humanity`s resources into war and the Military Industrial Complex (MIC) of the United States, rather than curing the `blood plague` of HIV/AIDS, which was sent by God to convert men from their sin of enslaving the host wombs of the human `futanarian` species of woman with her own penis` `seed` for `war games` of `TV` homosexual pederasty and death, is the murder of the woman, Camie Mousetrap, that is, Koo, New York, because the `gay` Agamemnon was `wounded` by the West`s suggesting that Arabia could ever have a rival for Nancy Ajram when they`re always boasting their women don`t have a penis: `… I would love to do that one day, have my own perfume … `8 Nancy Ajram`s song, Mushtaka Lik, which translates from the Arabic as `I miss you `, and is the lyrical theme, was written as a collaboration with J. Casonova perfumes, which created the fragrance. Mousetrap was also a children`s game created in 1963 by the Ideal toy company. Players initially cooperate to build a mousetrap, which is what perfume is, that is, a `TV` game for sundered humanity. In the Ideal Mousetrap game players try to trap each other after the complicated pieces of the trap are assembled, which is what the ingredients of the various perfumes represent. Koo Stark`s deleted character, Camie Marstrap, from Star Wars: A New Hope, is commensurate with the ephemerality of perfume, because there`s no hope for `futanarian` woman with her own penis` `seed` if the perfume companies` `game` of `mousetrap` and between sundered Mars trapped `gays` continues to be played for filthy lucre. The `mabkhara` of the Twin Towers of New York`s World Trade Centre is the symbol of the perfume companies` fragrances for men and women as the brains of the human `futanarian` race of women with their own wombs and penis` `seed` are made extinct by the `serpent`s seed` of men in brainless preference for a better smell. The obvious complement to Camie Marstrap, Koo`s deleted Star Wars: A New Hope character, is a `venus flytrap`, which is a form of plant life that traps flies between two vegetable pads that have what seem to be teeth and the insects are digested to provide the botanical curiosity nourishment. Venus Flytrap (1970) is an American science fiction horror film in which Dr. Bragan, with beautiful assistant, Kami, produce a man-eating creature. Because Koo was cast as Camie Marstrap'' in Star Wars: A New Hope'', she correlates with the doctor`s assistant, Kami, in Venus Flytrap. The movie is also known as Body Of The Prey because it`s about transvestism, that is, `TV` dinners insofar as moviegoers are watching the human race eat itself when they see a film of horror and murder. As an `uncredited` bridesmaid at the wedding of Ralph and Betty, in The Rocky Horror Picture Show, Koo Stark is identifiably separate from the theme of transsexuality embodied in the comedy horror personage, Frank N. Furter, a parody of Mary Wolstencraft`s Frankenstein (1818), a scientist who constructed a creature from deceased bodies, because Frank N. Furter, that is, the comedy penis as derivative of the German `frankfurter` sausage, is the transsexual vampire and `monster` in Transylvania, which is where the `blood drinkers` legendarily live: `… paper with a sticky and poisonous coating, usually hung from the ceiling to trap flies.`9 In thematic terms the Twin Towers of New York`s World Trade Centre correspond to `flypaper`, which the civil airliners hijacked by the Al Qaeda terrorists stuck to; because that`s what happens to flies. The counterpart of Mars, the god of war, is Venus, the goddess of love, while women are often called `Venus flytraps` by men who see them as man-eating devourers, whereas the truth is men have enslaved the host wombs of women as the human species to devour her. The concept of the spider and the fly is well known but the idea of the woman as the fly and the man as the spider is erroneous. Both spider and fly are male because it`s the game they play with each other. Koo Stark, cast as Camie Marstrap in Star Wars: A New Hope, corresponds to Kami in Venus Flytrap, because the `monster` is a transsexual who`s unhappy with its gender possibilities and so wants everyone to be `gay` because, through war and homosexual pederasty, the human species will become extinct and then the transsexual won`t be unhappy with its genders. Men are aliens so the genders don`t belong to it, which is why they play `spider and fly` and pretend women are Venus flytraps and Mars traps, because they`re the Earth`s species: `… crawling on the planet's face, some insects called the human race. Lost in time, and lost in space... and meaning.`10 The criminologist narrator of The Rocky Horror Picture Show, actor Charles Gray, iterates the truth conceived by poet T. S. Eliot in `The Wasteland` (1922), which was something lacking in terms of meaning after the First World War (1914-18). Eliot considered it a spiritual quest for reawakening, which Koo Stark`s sex film, The Awakening Of Emily, puts into perspective, that is, sexual desire for women is the essence of life for the human race, which `The Wasteland` frankly admits, despite the narrow minded censorship of English belles lettres after the bloody vampires of homosexual pederasty had finished drinking blood on the battlefields of Europe: `She turns and looks a moment in the glass. Hardly aware of her departed lover; her brain allows one half-formed thought to pass: 'Well now that's done: and I'm glad it's over.' (l. 249-52) Beneath the burkhas of Arabia and other Moslem nations in Islam, where the faithful believe in the word of God in the Koran, women with their own penis` `seed` look to the West and see their sisters in sundered displays of nakedness without a penis, while men are defined as alien transsexual vampires unhappy with the human gender. The attendance of Koo as `uncredited` bridesmaid` at the wedding of Betty and Ralph is important at the beginning of The Rocky Horror Picture Show because, symbolically, she`s `Rocky Racoon`, that is, rock Iraq coup, New York. The movie ends with the marriage of Rocky, the `monster`, and Frank the transsexual, that is, the men love each other and are happy with that. The coup is the Arabians have undercover women, whereas the Americans don`t want the humans to know, which means `Liberty` is the symbol of women`s freedom, but the United States doesn`t seem to want the `pearl of great price` to have heaven; or Earth either. The Rocky Horror Picture Show ends with the marriage of Rocky, the transsexual and Frank, the `monster`, that is, the men love each other and are happy with that. It`s a Satanic wedding mocking the prophesied return of Jesus as `the first of woman`s seed` in preparation for the Resurrection of the human `futanarian` species of woman with her own penis` semen for sexually reproducing her own brainpower, liberation through technological and medical advancement, and so escape from slavery and death. Because the Holy Spirit was the `teacher` sent by Jesus after his death and Ascension to heaven, New York`s Twin Towers correspond to a new character for The Rocky Horror Picture Show, Frank N. Sense. The Holy Spirit has to be listened to, but isn`t visible. The `rap` is for the New York Police Department (N.Y.P.D.) to decipher: `I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transsexual, Transylvania.`11 That`s the lyricist`s `rap` from `Sweet Transvestite`, a song in the musical The Rocky Horror Show (1973) but who should take the `rap`, that is, in the sense of punishment, for 9/11, 2001? The guests at the original wedding saw Rocky and Frank N. Furter, while the presence of Frank `N` Sense remained implicit but not palpable. Because gold, frankincense and myrrh were the gifts given to Jesus at birth, the burning of the World Trade Centre, as Moslem `mabkhara`, to promote global `rough trade` and the `brutality and violence` associated with homosexual pederasty, was a mocking of Jesus` Second Advent and the teachings of the Holy Spirit. The events of 9/11 suggest a `gay` celebration of the first theatre stage performance of The Rocky Horror Show, that is, Rocky and Frank`s golden wedding, where the World Trade Centre stood for two Moslem `mabkharas` with Frank `N` Sense and some myrrh inside. If the clues derivable from The Rocky Horror Picture Show are meaningfully applicable, September 11, 2001, was perpetrated by transsexual vampire `blood drinkers` from Transylvania to celebrate the death of Christianity in Satanism: `Women weaken legs.`12 The misogynist Mickey, the gym trainer, in screenwriter and actor, Sylvester Stallone`s self-starring movie, Rocky ''(1976) has the boxer trapped in homosexual pederasty and married to the ring, which corresponds to J. R. R. Tolkien`s `ring of power` in ''The Lord Of The Rings in which the `Dark Lord`, Sauron, attempts to control the Earth through fear of violence. If the Hollywood, Babylon, movie of Tolkien`s The Two Towers corresponds to the Twin Towers of New York on 9/11, 2001, they`re the weakened legs of the `woman clothed with the sun and with the moon at her feet`, who can`t bear Jesus Christ because of the dragon waiting to devour her child. According to the Bible the monster waits in vain because the power of the ring of homosexual pederasty is broken: `… she's got gaps, I got gaps, together we fill gaps.`13 Adrian is Rocky`s girlfriend, who he marries, but he continues with boxing to become world heavyweight champion, which is what the war between Saddam Hussein, Al Qaeda and the United States was; a contest to decide which of them would have the heavyweight crown. The gaps are the canyons between the skyscrapers in New York, built by civil engineers, but the tallest buildings in the world, the Twin Towers, were a gap toothed mouth for the transsexual vampires of the `blood drinkers` of warfare watching The Rocky Horror Picture Show `live on CNN` on 9/11, 2001, as the hijacked planes of civil aviation were crashed into the World Trade Centre by the terrorists. Rocky Balboa was having his front teeth knocked out by transsexual vampires, who don`t like married people, because a man with a woman has a chance with Jesus Christ of escaping from the ring of homosexual pederasty and war. Sylvester Stallone was Rambo in another major movie franchise beginning with First Blood (1982), which featured a veteran of the United States` Vietnam war (1954-75), John Rambo, who was what the US armed forces define as `RECONDO`, that is, RECONnaissance and commanDO, a term for highly specialized infantry who lead small, heavily armed long-range teams in enemy territory. As Rambo, `Sly` Stallone wore a distinctive headgear similar to that worn by American legend, Davy Crockett, who fought alongside Jim Bowie, famous for the `Bowie knife`, particularly at the battle of the Alamo Mission (1836) during the period when Mexico disputed the state of Texas joining the Union. Davy Crockett and `Jim` Bowie became a composite hero in Stallone`s depiction of the character, Rambo, who was distinguished by his Davy Crockett headgear and Jim `Bowie` knife. As an actor, `Sly` was Rocky `Recondo`, because he got paid a lot of dough, while the `goons` that rocked Iraq weren`t so highly remunerated. The term `goon` means `guard` and oil rich Texas governor (1995-2000), George W. Bush, who was a member of the National Guard (1968-74), before he became US President for two terms (2001-9), was the real rock Iraq `goon`.because he`d shown he was worth his soil. 1 Bouchard, Albert Blue Oyster Cult, `Tatoo Vampire` from Agents Of Fortune, Columbia, May 21, 1976. 2 Blackmore, Richie and David Coverdale Deep Purple `Soldier Of Fortune` from Stormbringer, Warner Bros., November 1974. 3 http://www.thefreedictionary.com/rough+trade . 4 Lennon John and Yoko Ono `Woman Is The Nigger Of The World` from Some Time In New York City, Apple, 24 April, 1972. 5 Spears, Britney `Piece Of Me` from Blackout, Jive Records, October 26, 2007. 6 Spears `If You Seek Amy` from Blackout, 2007. 7 McCartney, Paul `Rocky Racoon` from The White Album, May30 - October 14, Side 2, 3.33 minutes, Apple, 1968. 8 http://www.arabianbusiness.com/five-minutes-with-nancy-ajram-522626.html . 9 http://www.thefreedictionary.com/flypaper . 10 Gray, Charles The Criminologist, The Rocky Horror Picture Show, 20th Century Fox, August 14, 1975. 11 O` Brien Richard `Sweet Transvestite`, The Rocky Horror Show, London, 1973. 12 Meredith, Burgess as Mickey in Rocky, United Artists, 1976. 13 Stallone, Sylvester as Rocky in Rocky, 1976.